


Bad Medicine

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badboy Sam, Badboy!Sam - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, bad sam, badboy, but badboy sam, huge smut allusions, not to be confused with souless sam, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With bad boy Sam flooding her thoughts, Y/N starts to need him,  a feeling that surely must be unrequited. All she knows is that she needs to keep Sam around in whatever way she can in order to feed their nicotine-like love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from: Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi  
> Warnings: high key allusions to naughty times (I don’t believe it’s nsfw but I still wouldn’t read it at work), hickeys, alcohol, Badboy!Sam
> 
> A/N: Seeing as how most “bad boy” anythings are about Dean, I thought it’d be interesting to flip the script and make Sam the bad boy! Inspired by how @loveitsallineed formats her song fics- she’s an amazing writer and you should definitely check her out if you haven’t already (Love you, C!) And, as always…FEED BACK IS LOOOOOOOVED!!!

 

**YOU**

_Your love is like bad medicine_

_Bad medicine is what I need_

_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_

_There ain’t no doctor that can cure my disease_

_I ain’t got a fever got a permanent disease_

_It’ll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy_

_I got lots of money but it isn’t what I need_

_Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison out of me_

_And I got all the symptoms count ‘em 1, 2, 3_

You walked into the bar uncertainly, rubbing your arms from being out in the cold wind. The mini black dress sounded like a great idea till you had to actually function in it. You didn’t care; you knew Sam would love it. You could almost see those lips, pouty and constantly smirking, complimenting how tightly the fabric clung to you. It was insane, the need for his approval; he had quickly become your addiction.

You had met him at the same bar, and it had become a sort of meeting point for the two of you. At first, he seemed like too much a jerk to deal with, but then he peeled of that leather jacket, his cologne releasing subtly into the air, intoxicating you more than your drink. He flashed you this look, these eyes like you’d just kicked a puppy, and suddenly you couldn’t _not_ love him. With one look he had you wrapped around his finger like thread, ready to be torn off as soon as he was gone on his next “hunt”.

You thought it was a singular occurrence, one simple one night stand that you wouldn’t even remember the name of the next day. But he was always there, lodged somewhere in your head at all times. His hair, how soft it was, how good it felt against your sensitive skin, how it sent tingles all over you whenever it grazed your neck. Or his hands, big and strong and demanding, and you were convinced those hands could tell you to do anything, no words said, and you’d follow whole-heartedly. Then there were those eyes, it was like they were for so much more than just sight, like they were connected straight to your heart at all times. You could never quite describe the color, the minute you were sure they were blue they began looking brown, then green. It fit him well; yours one night and gone the next. You knew it wasn’t good for you, that it couldn’t end well, but you needed it, needed to be the reason he kept coming back to your small town. He was addictive, and he was too delicious to just let go.

_First you need_

_That’s what you get for falling in love_

It was never slow when it came to you two, from night one you were dragging him into your apartment, your lips attacking his, your hands latched in his hair. What was slow was the craving. At first, when he had left and promised to come back, and you hadn’t believed him but felt that was for the better. A one-night stand wasn’t supposed to last forever. But then you would be alone, and you’d still smell him around your house, find a sock he had left there, remember why there was a dent in the wall behind the headboard, and you’d _want_. You’d remember the taste of his lips, the warmth of his hands on your hips, how hungrily he looked at you, starved for you.

_Then you bleed_

_You get a little but it’s never enough_

Then it became painful. Wanting so bad, never receiving. It became hard to sleep, your thoughts flooded by him. No other men seemed to cut it, and even if they were attractive enough to flirt with, his ghost never let you be. You would begin to try and move on and you could just see it, clear as day, him bursting in and claiming you as his once more, his eyes dark and his hands rough in all the right ways. Of course this was never true, but it felt too real and too good to completely off your dosage of him. You couldn’t not be his but you couldn’t be with him either, he was always gone and working on who knows what. He wasn’t yours, but you needed him to be, and your chest ached at his absence.

_And then you’re on your knees_

_That’s what you get for falling in love_

_Now this boy’s addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug_

Right around when the pain became almost unbearable, that’s when he’d return, a quick phone call when he was an hour away. Always meeting at the bar. No romance, no dinner, no roses. Some drinks and home. It didn’t change anything, you couldn’t say no. You knew it was naïve to be so head over heels for the stereotypical bad boy but it was too late, you were, and every time his mouth collided with yours you could feel yourself falling under his spell all over again, the cycle repeating over and over.

So, walking into that bar, the chatter of the people coming from all around, all you could think about was how it would work out. You’d never planned it turning it into more, didn’t want to push that seeing as staying the night and leaving was so normal to him, so easy to just leave and not think about you two and what you were. It wasn’t easy for you though, him leaving, being gone and surely sleeping with others. It seemed like you were just asking for heartbreak, but you couldn’t stop.

**SAM**

_I don’t need no needle to be giving me a thrill_

_And I don’t need no anesthesia or a nurse to bring a pill_

_I got a dirty down addiction that doesn’t leave a track_

_I got a jones for your affection like a monkey on my back_

_There ain’t no paramedic gonna save this heart attack_

I’d never felt like that before. Ever. Not once in my entire life did I find it impossible to drop a girl because _I_ couldn’t. Yet, there I was, sitting at the bar I’d been to countless times, waiting for Y/N to walk in, looking so _damned_ beautiful. It almost hurt, how absolutely beautiful I found her. The way her lips moved when she spoke, the soft drop of her eyelids when she blinked, the delicate way she used her hands, the look she gave me when I started acting like a dick. I could tell when I was being a jerk, I just couldn’t stop. Old habits die hard. She made me want to stop though, and I’d never met anyone that made me want to change myself.

Something about her made me want to just take complete care of her. Feeling like that wasn’t compatible with the hunting life, and the setup we had wasn’t fair to her. I wish I could’ve just let go, let her live on with her life instead of hooking her in every two seconds. Sometimes I wondered if I was finally getting what I had coming to me, getting played by someone else as I had done to others so many times. What if I was just some hook up thing to her, and that was it? What if she didn’t feel there were thick strings attached like I did? These thoughts always quickly went away when I thought of the morning after, when she would awake to me getting dressed. The look on her face made me sick every time; I hurt her.

Usually it was so easy to just be with someone and leave, no trace left of me. Every time I left Y/N’s house, I felt like I was leaving half of myself behind.

_Your love is like bad medicine_

_Bad medicine is what I need_

_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_

_So let’s play doctor, baby, cure my disease_

_Bad, bad medicine_

_Is what I want_

_Bad, bad medicine_

_Is what I need_

I did try, went a month without any contact with her. Everything would remind me of her, I’d see her face everywhere I looked and find myself disappointed when it wasn’t actually her. It was withdrawal, a physical sickness taking over me from being away from her that long. I thought I could lessen the addiction with time, but it just intensified it. I had to be with her, I needed her presence to heal the sickness within me. I wanted her in any way I could have her. It was one of our best nights yet when I finally gave up on keeping distance.

_I need a respirator 'cause I’m running out of breath_

_For you’re an all night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress_

_When you find your medicine you take what you can get_

_'Cause if there’s something better baby well they haven’t found it yet_

Y/N’s voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

“Hey, Sammy,” Y/N greeted gently. “Always good to see you.”

My breath caught in my throat, closing my eyes as I tried to collect myself. I fixed my jacket tighter around me, fussed with my hair, and put on my best face of disinterest. It didn’t last long. She wore this tight little dress, dark and mesmerizing. Stockings wrapped up her legs seductively, and I imagined my teeth tearing them off her. Finally, my eyes drifted back up to her face, winking.

“Always so dressed up,” I murmured, a smirk that I couldn’t stop covering my lips. I cringed internally after saying it, feeling like the trash I was.

“Well we’re at a bar and I just thought…” she trailed off, blushing. I shook my head.

“ ** _I was being sarcastic,_** hun,” I teased, patting the seat beside me. Quickly, she sat, her arm brushing mine as she did. I could feel how dreamy my eyes were, how badly I was masking my infatuation, so I grabbed her face in my hands and brought her in for a kiss, growling slightly as she reached a hand up to pull at my hair. Her lips were cold from being outside, her arms filled with goosebumps. I kissed her until we were both hot, until I had to pull away to breath. Still, she shivered, running her hands up and down her arms. I shrugged off my jacket, wrapping it around her. She looked up at me like I’d given her the world. I just shrugged looking down at the drinks I had ready for us. I held up my glass.

“Cheers,” I praised, simpering. She tilted her head to the side, tentatively holding up her glass as well.

“What for?” she asked, looking at me over the rim of her glass as she sipped. I downed mine.

“A full night of fun.”

_Bad, bad medicine_

_Is what I want_

_Bad, bad medicine_

_Who’s bad, who’s bad_

_I gotta, I gotta_

_I gotta do it again_

It wasn’t long till we had to get to her place, me carrying her in my arms to get us there as quick as possible. It was a short drive to her place, and I tossed her on the bed when we arrived. I climbed on, sucking and biting all along her neck. I barely saw the marks left before moving onto the next spot, my mind lost in the symphony of her groans. Finally, I returned to her lips, undressing both of us one at a time, slowly, building it up. It was the longest night we’d ever had together, mainly because I just couldn’t stop. The thought of trying to sleep, knowing that those would be our last moments together for some weeks, I just wasn’t ready. I had to keep going, I had to do it over and over again as if that would somehow make it last forever.

_Wait a minute_

_Wait a minute_

_Hold on_

_I’m not done_

Finally, we were both too exhausted to do much of anything. I held her close to my chest, grazing my fingers over the marks I had left earlier. She fell asleep quickly, restfully, barely making any movements the entire night. Truth be told I was ready to be done, but the thought of leaving again in just a few short hours…my stomach churned. I wasn’t done; being with her, kissing her, loving her. The thought scared me as it came into my mind, but it was true; I loved her. All that bad boy exterior gone in the wind, my heart softened while looking at her.

_Your kiss is what I need_

_Your love—bad medicine_

In the morning, the birds seemed more chipper than normal, singing and whistling from the minute the sun began to show face. It was like paradise listening to them, watching as the light slowly moved over Y/N’s face as the time changed. By this point, I regularly would’ve been long gone, but laying there with her in deep sleep in my arms, the birds’ beautiful calls almost begging me to stay, I couldn’t bring myself to move. I decided that maybe the idea of settling wasn’t so revolting, that maybe Y/N wasn’t some addiction I couldn’t crack, but the best thing that could ever happen to me. Finally relaxing my muscles, I cuddled closer into Y/N, pondering what we should have for breakfast later.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/148235460778/bad-medicine  
> Check out my tumblr! deansleather.tumblr.com


End file.
